manyuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Systems Alliance (Dysana)
In the Dysana Universe, the Terran System Alliance is the pre-Ni'Tali Incursion(ca. 2042) government. Government The Terran System alliance was a federation of human colonies. The government was based on the then extinct United States government, with a senate consisting of equal representation and a house consisting of representation based on poulation. Individual nations that survived the Third World War were treated similarly to the states that comprised the United States of America. The capital was New York City, New York, New england Confederation ( one of the countries that evolved out of the United States. As of 2042, the TSA was comprised of 23 colonies, Earth (Terra, as it is called in the Dysana Universe), and various small protectorates. Facts Formation >> History of the TSA - Post Formation to Ni'Tali Incursion The TSA was preceded by the United Terra, the multi-national government the emerged out of the Third World War, popularly known by the names The Great War, The Five Months War, and The War to End All Wars. The UT encountered a then malevolent race, as well as a super power of the known galaxy, the Archana Imperium. The Archana had noticed Terra as a prime target for Imperial expasionand converged on the planet, sending a large armada of 50 starships of various classes and a large number of soldiers, with their numbers estamted to be between 750,000 and 1,000,000. Against this force, Humanity had a single small space worthy cruiser with inferior weapons based on technologies recovered from a crashed alien ship, wich happened to belong to the Archana. when the president of the UT, Mark Thylar, was contacted by a representative of the Archana, frenzied preparations began, by the time the armada had arrived by sublight, their faster than light drives disabled by the unusually large number of planets in the Sol System, the UT had constructed five more cruisers of the same design, as well as several large shuttles necesary for the evacuation of a large portion of the planets two billion inhabitants, consisting of scientists, political leaders, personell required for the creation of war materiel, and millitary personell. after a short battle, later known as the First Battle of Terra, two cruisers and all but one of the evacuation shuttles made it to their destination, Luna, the moon. From this stonghold, humans were able to do four things, retrive materials from Terra's surface necesary for the creation of war materiel, evacuate more of the planetary population, reconoiter the Archana armada, and generally harass the archana. The ensuing battles would later be known as the Lunar Skirmishes. during this time ships were created, soldiers recruited, and assaults plaaned, aided by thefact that a tracking probe had been attached to an Archana freighter, leading to the disconery of the Archana homeworld, Archannaas. The Second Battle of Terra was fought and won by the UT only two years after the loss of the Human homeworld, using guerrila tactics and deception by space based forces, while a ground assault was launched. After this success, the UT attacked Archannaas, striking a decicive blow to the Archana Imperium, effectively crippling it. With its survival ensured by this victory, the UT began showing interest in colonization of nearby solar systems, in case of a similar situation in the future, as well as to gather more resources. With the Launching of the first colony ship in 2015, headed to Aplha Centauri, the UT rebranded itself the Terran Systems Alliance and became a member of the galactic community. Military Navy The Terran Navy was a force to be reckoned with. Terran starships were armed with a combination of ballistics, missiles, nuclear warheads, both fusion and conventional fission warheads, and, later, laser and plasma-based energy projection weaponry. They were defended by ablative armor, which would explode from an impact, disipating the energy from what ever projectile hit it, and plasma based energy shields, held five meters from the hull by a complex pattern of magnetic fields. Terran starships were powered by nuclear fusion reactors. Organization The Terran Naval Starships were organized into Stars of five ships around a command ship. These Stars were, following the same pattern, were organized into Constellations of five Stars. Constellations were organized into Nebulas of five Constellations. Nebulas were organized into Galaxies of five Nebulas, with each level of organization paired with a dedicated command ship. Finally, three Galaxies were organized into the Universe that the Terran Navy consisted of. Army Airforce